


Too Long

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, Blow job in a bathroom, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: After seeing a gif of Chris where he looked like he was getting the best BJ ever, I came up with this idea for Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Too Long

Steve had been gone for two whole weeks on a mission, and while that really didn't seem that long, your body yearned for him. This past week you had been so horny for him, it was ridiculous. And though he would be coming home today, you wouldn't get to see him until later this evening at a charity event.

By the time he got back from the mission, it would be time for him to get ready for the event which meant you were meeting him there. Your body almost ached at the thought of finally getting to see him tonight. You hoped you could coerce, um convince him, to leave early for some alone time.

Why did Tony have to be such a cockblocker? Having the event scheduled as soon as Steve returned and requiring all the Avengers to be in attendance! You sighed as you resisted taking matters of your horniness into your own hands, deciding to wait until you and Steve could be together.

You arrived at the party, which as a black-tie optional event, dressed in a short navy blue cocktail dress that hits just below mid-thigh with a high scooped neckline and the back open with a bow tie across the top of the back. Your teeth worry your bottom lip as you glance around the room looking for Steve. You finally spot him by the bar talking to Bucky and Sam.

Subconsciously brushing your hands down the skirt of your dress, you head his way, not sure you're going to make it long without trying to jump him. He looks so good in his navy blue suit which looks to fit him like a glove. He does love to show off those muscles, you think grinning to yourself.

Bucky points your way, and Steve turns to see you approaching him. You can see his appreciation for your dress reflected in his eyes.  
You give him a much more chaste kiss that what you want to, but it's very much a public place, plus Bucky and Sam are standing right there.

Steve places his hand on your back as you lean in for the kiss. You hear his sharp intake of breath as he feels skin under his fingertips. You smile mischievously up at him as you pull away. Steve shoots a look at Bucky who grabs Sam and heads over to where Tony and Nat are talking to some people.

You shiver as Steve's lips brush against your ear and he whispers, “Y/n, are you trying to kill me with this dress?”

“No more than that glued on suit you're wearing, honey,” you whisper back. 

Steve's hand is still on your back, his fingers lightly running up and down your back. There is no way you're making it out of here soon enough. An idea pops in your head, and you grab Steve's hand dragging him from the room and down the hall.

You pull him into the restroom that is at the end of the hall, pushing the door closed and flipping the lock. Pressing Steve up against the door, you wrap your hand around his tie as you lean up to kiss him the way you wanted to earlier.

It's a hungry kiss as if you are going to devour each other. When you finally pull away so you can catch your breath, you tell him “That's how I wanted to greet you. You just don't know how much I missed you.”

Steve's gripped your hips in his hands and pulled you into him where you could feel his semi-hard cock. “Baby, I think I have an idea. It has been extremely...hard these last few days being away from you,” he said punctuating hard by thrusting his hips against you.

“Fuck, Steve. I can't even be mad at that pun. I can't wait until we get home.”

“Me neith-” he started to reply thinking you meant you couldn't get home soon enough to spend some much needed time together. Instead, his jaw dropped mid reply as you sunk to your knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt.

One hand groped his clothed cock as the other unbuttoned his pants. You pulled the zipper down slowly, teasing him a little, hearing his breath catch as your knuckles grazed his now fully hard cock. Your lips turned up in a teasing smile as you lowered his pants and underwear just enough to free his cock.

You glanced up at him, licking your lips as you wrapped your fingers around his hard length, earning you a groan. “Stevie, you gotta be a good boy now. No noise or you'll give us away,” you told him as you licked the precum from the tip.

You heard his head thump against the door and pulled away. “Are you gonna be good, Stevie?”

He gulped before reply in a raspy voice, “Yeah. Yes, babe. Promise.” His head was still thrown back against the door, eyes closed in ecstasy. Fuck, this was just making you hornier, but when you had felt him pressed against you, all you could think about was having him in your mouth.

You wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock, sucking causing his hips to buck. You caressed his balls with one hand while your other hand closed around his shaft. Your lips moved up and down his cock meeting your hand that squeezed around him.

His hands came down to grip your shoulders, you knew it was to keep himself from plunging them into your hair and messing it up. 

Feeling his cock twitch in your mouth, you moved both your hands to grip his thighs as you took as much of him as possible into your mouth. Your hands squeezed his thighs, a silent urging for him to fuck your mouth.

He moaned quietly as his hips began to move, slowly at first, then faster as his hands gripped your shoulders a little tighter. You could feel his cock pulsing knowing he was close. He came a moment later, you swallowing as much as you could before releasing him. Licking the little bit that was on your lips, you looked up at his blissed-out face.

You grabbed some tissues, cleaned him up and tucked him back in his pants. You were zipping him up when someone started banging on the door.

“Steve? You in there, punk?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Yeah, Buck. I'm here.”

“You okay man? You been gone a while?”

You couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped your lips, earning you a stern look from Steve.

“Aww, come on. Really you two?” Bucky griped. “Well, finish whatever you're up to and come on. Tony is looking for you.” 

You giggled again as you heard him mumbling about the two of you being rabbits as he walked away. It wasn't the first time he had caught the two of you.

Steve laughed with you as he helped you up. “Sorry I can't return the favor,” he said regretfully.

You reached beneath your dress and pulled off the black lace thong you had been wearing and tucked them into his pants pocket. 

“Well, there's an incentive for you to leave the party early,” you told him. 

His eyes darkened. “Fuuuuck,” he groaned out. He turned to unlock and open the door, the said, “Okay, give me like ten minutes, and we are out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan, Captain,” you replied with a wink as you slipped by him and out the door. You heard him groan again as you walked back down the hall toward the party. Grinning to yourself, you thought it would be more like five minutes before he was pulling you toward the exit.


End file.
